Halo Mass Effect timeline and ideas
by armani-v
Summary: Ideas and suggestions for any writer out there who has or wants the proper inspiration to crossover Halo and MassEffect! Merging them can be difficult, and most fics on this site... suck a little, except for a few I recommend inside.


Authors notes:

I've been looking for good Halo-Mass Effect crossovers, and I have only found 5 I have really, REALLY liked due to their writing and their logical sense in the crossover, most crossovers have the Master Chief arriving at the citadel and illogical things happen next... thats not the case with these 5 stories (AR stands for alternate reality fic and MT for merged timelines):

**One Purpose **_(AR)_**:** _(ff .net/s/5786770/1/One_Purpose)_ , seems to have been abandoned, still a must read.

**Mass Effect X Halo: Spartan Dawn **_(AR)** : **(ff . net/s/6382100/1/Mass_Effect_X_Halo_Spartan_Dawn), _this story is work in progress, but right now is my **favorite!**

**Mass Effect New Origins V2 **_(MT) _**:** _(ff .net/s/6376514/1/Mass_Effect_New_Origins_V2) ,_ its still work in progress, merges both Halo and ME timelines, it is actually a re-write.

**The Last Spartan **_(__MT) _**: **_(ff . net/s/5939286/1/The_Last_Spartan),_ it is not an abandoned story but the author rarely updates, like every two months or so. It also merges both timelines in an amazing way, but I still have yet to see the author's explanation on the relation between the forerunners, the reapers and the protheans, but so far no logical mistakes, just sheer awesomeness.

**Spirit of Fire: To Save Humanity **_(AR) _**: **( _. net/s/5299199/1/Spirit_of_Fire_To_save_humanity) _Seems like the author has not abandoned it, but he updates every 2 months two. It is an alternate dimension fic, where the Spirit of Fire (Halo Wars) arrives by accident in the Mass Effect universe, excellent fic, to say the least, it has an amazing detail talking about the relation between both humanities and the forerunners, sorry for the spoilers.

Putting aside "logicalness" in the stories, I would recommend **Fate is never set **(ff . net/s/6341405/1/Halo_ME_Fate_is_never_set), It has Noble Six and Shepard as protagonists, Jorge, The Spirit of Fire, and soon Master Chief and Cortana chasing after Saren, the plot device to make it possible makes no sense, but once you start reading it, you don't care. It is **VERY** funny as much as it is awesomely action packed.

Most of the rest I have read are not good. I suck at writing fanfiction, not to mention I prefer to draw. Still I like to read fanfictions, specially good crossovers. Here I humbly present to you what I think could be a potential idea to **Merge** the Halo and the Mass Effect universes without using some sort of **alternate reality plot device **(which a good writer could make work like with **One Purpose **or **Spirit of Fire** mentioned above, but almost every noobish attempt at Halo-ME crossovers use this plot device and very, very poorly, although overall I think It should be better to use alternate reality).

I took in consideration both the Halo and Mass Effect timelines, and believe me, it was not easy to merge Protheans, Forerunners, Flood and Reapers into a single timeline and at the same time dont make it suck **( if my idea sucks for you and you have any suggestions, please, TELL ME!).**

If you feel inspired by this and actually decide to try and make a crossover out of this timeline o at least you are taking part of my idea, don't forget to give me credit, even if it is a tiny 0.02 arial sentence at the end. :)

I based the cannon facts of the timeline from both the Halo and Mass Effect wikias, and halo . bungie . org.

After the Forerunner-Flood war, some timeline facts are copy-pasted from the wikias, some of them slightly modified, just to give further ideas...

**Note:** I believe some people look for a crossover only to find Master Chief or any Halo character joining Shepard's crew, but they dislike when either universe is way too changed. For example, the universe in **The Last Spartan** is radically changed, but the author plays it out amazingly. But like anyone who says Gears of War is better than Halo, you have to like the idea that the universe may be a little too changed too like fics where the **timelines are merged,** just give it a try, you might like it!

* * *

Before the timeline, I would like to point out a few things I believe are crucial to make a Halo-Mass effect crossover to be of good quality and believable, wether the author decides to use alternate reality or to merge both timelines.

**1.- **The first encounter between the Mass Effect and the Halo characters, it has to be believable, not just "Hi I am Master Chief" , "Hi I am Shepard, would you like to come help me fight the Reapers?" Also, it is not like they are going to believe so soon the wild story about the alternate universe either parts, should you decide to use it.

**2.-** Cortana or any other UNSC A.I.: AIs are illegal on the ME universe, don't forget it.

**3.- **Spartans: On Halo games and novels, Spartans are either on active duty, or training and unlike The Mass Effect universe, spartans used Cryo-chambers while traveling through space. In Mass Effect, the crew of the Normandy tend to socialize with each other, and "socializing" should be difficult for any spartan (except maybe for Spartan III). They are also very cold due to their training. Not to mention that some Mass Effect missions involve a lot of socializing... Spartans can have a hard time...

**4.- **You don't need **AT ALL **to place the whole timeline up to the Forerunner-Reaper thingy or whatever on your chapters. Just create a timeline (or copy mine) and keep it as a reference to plan your story ahead. You may want to place late events of the timeline to guide the reader though, see below to see why I recommend this.

**5.- **Both Halo's and Mass Effect's storylines have been so **succesfull **because of many things, one of them being** "Unsolved and Epic Mysteries." **On Halo 1, Bungie never makes it clear why the halo's were built and why the forerunners could not save themselves. Even now that the Halo trilogy has ended, we still don't know why Humanity was chosen by the forerunners to be the **RECLAIMERS** of their technology, but we do know that forerunner tech will only react to human presence. On Mass Effect, we came to realize the real threat were the Reapers, and even then many mysteries kept unsolved. Mass Effect 2 introduces us to the mysterious collectors and by the end we have more questions than answers. Both Bungie and Bioware give us hints, but the mysteries are never really solved till the very end... Keep your reader interested, and **little by little** reveal epicness to him. You want to relate the forerunners to the prothean and the reapers? Do it, but dont explain how just yet!

**6.- **Don't be afraid to change some canon facts here and there, just be logical and think when to do it and how you do it. Remember, its YOUR story, the angry fanboys should not tell you what to do.

* * *

**Timeline idea:**

**150 000 BCE .-** The Protheans are the sole space-faring (Tier 1 but they can't create worlds) species on the Milky Way and they begin to establish a galaxy-wide civilization using technology left behind by those who came before them. Their technology was entirely based on Element Zero and the mass effect phenomenon.

**120 000 BCE .-** The Protheans have colonized a great part of the Milky way galaxy, using the Mass Relays and placing the leaders and the heart of their civilization on the gigantic, mysterious artifact known as The Citadel. The reapers invade the milky way, making a surprise attack on the citadel, thus fracturing the whole Prothean system.

**119 500 BCE .-** Most of the Prothean presence on the galaxy has been either destroyed or indoctrinated by the Reapers. Prothean scientist on planet Ilos work secretly on a way to prevent the reapers from ever coming back. A single colony ship escaped to the outer rims of the galaxy in hopes of finding a suitable planet to colonize after the reapers left the galaxy, with the protheans on board on stasis. The Prothean A.I. in charge of the colony ship, having found no suitable planet to colonize and running low on energy, has deactivated all prothean stasis chambers, except for one, making the ship float derelict through space, headed for the outer rims.

**Note: **The Ilos prothean scientist do modify the keepers like on game canon, but the forerunners reverse this, so that when the reapers invade... well you'll see below!

**119 273 BCE .-** The A.I. scans detects a nearby planet with suitable atmosphere, currently colonized by unknown sentient life forms (Tier 6 Forerunners). The ship crash-lands and the A.I. and the lone surviving prothean are interviewed by the leaders of the forerunner civilization. The forerunners then learn about the reapers, and their destruction cycle every 50 000 years. The forerunner technology quickly advances as the mysteries of the Prothean technology are gifted to them. They adopt the "mantle" philosophy and then create the story of the Tier 0 Precursors, and how in the past they came from outer-space gifting the forerunners with their technology and placing them in charge of the protection of all life in the galaxy.

**110 000 BCE .-** Forerunner achieve Tier 3 technology but are unable to move forward since there is little to none Element Zero present in their solar system and without it or a Mass Relay, they cannot colonize other systems. They then focus their efforts on improving their technology without the use of Element Zero.

**113 000 BCE .-** Element Zero technology is long forgotten with the discovery of slipspace drives for faster-than-light travels. This makes the forerunners Tier 2. The forerunners move to the inner galaxy carefully and begin colonizing it. When they come across their first Mass Relays, they make the civilian population make use of these relays and the Slipspace drives are retired from the general public, slipspace is just secretly placed on Military ships. This with the intention of hiding the secret of slipspace from the vanguard the reapers may have left behind.

**110 231 BCE .-** Forerunners achieve Tier 1. They have deliberately placed a puppet government on the citadel, most of their population believes its the real one, while in fact the real leaders behind the Forerunner government reside in their now isolated and heavily fortified home system. Secretly, shield worlds are built and an arms race focusing on supra-luminal ships and dreadnoughts begins. The forerunners were bracing themselves for war against the reapers. With the prothean database they had in possession, they already knew the reapers were coming from the Citadel, they would try and indoctrinate them, and they expected the forerunners to rely heavily on the relays, they were ships with no ground forces to worry about, and they did not know the secret of Slipspace, giving the forerunners a tactical advantage over the enemy. Massive energy stationary cannons were placed far from the citadel, but pointing at it.

**109 989 BCE .-** The keepers are signaled by the vanguard and the citadel relay activates. The Forerunner-Reaper war begins.

**The Forerunner-Reaper war (109 989 BCE -109 895 BCE) .-**

The sheer numbers of the Reapers were immeasurable, but as they destroyed the population of the citadel and its poor defense fleet (decoy ships), the secret forerunner Energy Canons begun decimating their fleet. Forerunner populations begun to be evacuated to the Shield Worlds. The forerunners place a large fleet of Super-Dreadnoughts on Citadel space. The fleet arrives through the mass relay, and the Reapers fight and destroy it. The reapers emerge victorious from the battle of the Citadel, but they suffered heavy casualties.

The reapers now firmly believed they had destroyed an important part of the forerunner military, they believed that they had beheaded the forerunner civilization when they killed the puppet government and locked the mass relays so only they could use them, and more importantly, they did not know the secret of slipspace drives and communications; the forerunners' plan was going smoothly. Now the forerunners started the second phase of their plan.

Not expecting any kind of serious threat from the forerunners, the reapers divided their fleet to destroy the remaining forerunners as soon as possible. Using their slipspace drives to their advantage, the forerunner navy systematically made surprise attacks on the reapers and destroyed them. On 139 895 BCE approx., the war ended, with the Forerunners emerging victorious.

_**Note:**_ To make the story work, some reapers must have survived, how is up to you.

**109 700 BCE .-** The forerunners fully recuperate from the war, but still fearing any kind of Reaper threat, they still make slipspace technology classified military only technology. Civilians use element zero ships. They create specialized facilities to study reaper technology and to crack the secret behind the Mass Relays.

**100 000 BCE .- **A forerunner explore team assigned on the planet G617 g1, encounter the parasitic organism they later came to call "The Flood." The Forerunner-Flood war begins.

**The Forerunner-Flood war (100 000-99 723 BCE) .-**

Initially, the Forerunners severely underestimated the potential threat this new life form posed, and used tactics more suited to disease outbreak than actual warfare. By the time the infection had begun to spread, the Flood had become a much deadlier and more intelligent foe. The Flood used unarmed civilian assets to penetrate planetary defense groups, first striking at the Forerunner-held planet of LP 656-38 e, bypassing the Forerunner Orbital Fleet, and infesting the planet below. They soon moved to similarly infest the planet DM-3-1123b. The sheer numbers of Flood forms on the planets overcame Forerunner ground forces. As the forerunner systems connected through the Mass Relay network succumbed to the parasite the Forerunner's armada was ordered to immediately commence full planetary bombardment on infested worlds, although at a great cost - many Forerunners were unable to be evacuated before bombardment commenced, leaving the Forerunner military with shallow victories against the Flood. In events where the naval garrisons were unable to commence bombardment, major Forerunner population centers appeared to activate localized weapons of mass destruction, effectively committing mass suicide, but stopping the growing infestation. Also, several Mass Relays were destroyed by the forerunners to prevent further infection but the flood kept spreading when they infested military ships with Slipspace drives.

The Forerunners realized that ordinary naval tactics were unable to stem the growing tide of the Flood, and decided to pin their hopes of defeating the Flood on super-weaponry. While the Forerunners initially deployed the Sentinel robotic drones to fight against and contain the Flood, almost immediately afterward, the Forerunner Fleet Command contemplated "Premature stellar collapse": using naval battle groups to destroy planetary star systems' primary stars in supernova that would engulf the planetary systems and prevent any possibility of Flood infection.

As the Relay Network systems fell, the forerunners built the Maginot Sphere, a giant energy shield that protected the forerunner's home system, and they established the imaginary Maginot Line, that marked the space that could be protected from the flood.

Hundreds of other unsuccessful methods were attempted by the Forerunners to overcome the Flood, and all possibilities were exhausted as a final countermeasure came into mind for the Forerunners: the creation and activation of the Halo Project, destroying all sentient life in the galaxy, depriving the Flood of all biomass that they could consume, thus halting them. However, Didact, a high-ranking military leader, adamantly refused to activate the Halos, saying that it would overturn the Forerunners' pledge to preserve all life in the galaxy.

The Flood were growing in number, and were forming a centralized sentient intelligence to coordinate their efforts; Gravemind, and their "raw computing power" began to overrun the last Forerunner naval countermeasures; a Contender-class artificial intelligence, Mendicant Bias, was crafted by the Forerunners to directly attack the Gravemind forms and any surrounding Flood biomass in an effort to decapitate Flood consciousness.

The ark was finally constructed just outside the milky way galaxy, and the construction of the seven Halos begun on it, all while the forerunner known as The Librarian, ventured beyond the Maginot Line to index and document sentient species across the galaxy, and send them to the ark, where they would be safe of flood infection and of the pulse of the Halo array once it was finished.

The Gravemind convinced Mendicant Bias to join the flood cause, and the flood launched a full scale attack on the Maginot Sphere. With no time to evacuate to the ark o the Shield Worlds built as refuges from the Array, Didact activated the Halos on 99 723 BCE, destroying the flood along with along with all sentient life on the galaxy, no forerunners survived the ring's pulse.

**_Note:_** The war left the galaxy quite devoid of any slipspace ships any other species could come across due to slipspace secrecy among forerunners, except for a few exceptions, like the Dreadnought on the planet of the prophets. This explains why citadel races only use element zero as FTL. Also, when prothean remains are mentioned (like the life's work of the asari Liara), you can just change the word prothean for forerunner... albeit you must think it through to make it believable to the reader, and not make obvious you just changed one word for another.

**99 700 BCE .-** With the threat of the flood eradicated, automated forerunner ships begun transporting the species saved in the ark to their homeworlds, with humans left as the direct descendants and only possible reclaimers of the forerunner technology.

Among the species saved by the Librarian are: Sangheili, San 'Syuum, Yanme'e, Unggoy, Kig-Yar, Jiralhanae, Turians, Krogans, Salarians, Rachni, Vorcha, Quarians, Asari, Drell, Elcor and Humans.

**2200-2100 BCE.-** The San 'Syuum enter a World-Wide civil war because two San 'Syuum factions, could not decide wether to enter a long abandoned Forerunner Dreadnought on their planet or leave it alone due to their religion. The conflict ended when the Reformist left the planet on the Dreadnought around 2100 BCE.

**1900 BCE.-** Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

**1800 BCE.-** A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

**938 BCE.-** The San 'Syuum enter the Sangheili system searching for forerunner relics to study, and the Sangheili believe that tampering with forerunner tech was heresy, so the Sangheili - San 'Syuum war begins. The Sangheili won easily on ground encounters but the San 'Syuum had an extreme advantage in space battles due to their dreadnought.

**852 BCE.-** The Sangheili-San 'Syuum war ends when the two races signed a treaty known as the Writ of Union to form the early Covenant, which defined the two races positions: the San 'Shyuum would act as the head religious leaders, studying the Forerunners' technology and seek out the Halos, while the Sangheili would serve as their protectors, using weapons and technology developed by the San 'Shyuum. The Dreadnought was decommissioned and made the center point and power source of _High Charity_, a mobile planetoid which would serve as the capital of the Covenant.

**784 BCE.-** The lekgolo join the Covenant.

**580 BCE.-** The Asari (Tier 2 Element Zero based technology) discover the mass relays and the citadel.

**520 BCE .-** The Salarians make contact with the Asari

**500 BCE .-** The Asari and the Salarians form the Citadel Council at the Citadel construct and establish it as the center of the galactic community.

**200 Bce .**- The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later. The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay. "Within one elcor lifetime" they establish a regular trade route to the Citadel and are granted an embassy.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

**The Rachni Wars (1 - 300 CE) .**-

The rachni, a species of highly intelligent hive-minded insects, are discovered when a Citadel expedition opens a dormant mass relay leading to their star systems. The rachni prove to be hostile and begin a war with the rest of the galaxy. Negotiation with the rachni queens is impossible because they cannot be contacted in their underground nests on the toxic rachni worlds.

On 80 CE The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

On 300 CE The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

**The Krogan Rebellions (700 - 800 CE) .-**

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin. The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians. In response to the threat posed by the krogan, they declare war. After the krogan devastate turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians respond with a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage. The krogan population starts its decline.

The turians accept the volus as a client race within the Turian Hierarchy.

**900 CE.-** The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

**The Geth War (1895 CE).-**

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters and, in the resulting war, systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

**2000 CE .-** The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

* * *

_**From this point on, Humanity could either take the Mass Effect story path and find Long forgotten Element Zero technology on Mars, but I think it would be a little complicated to make humanity first contact the citadel rather than the covenant, besides how would yo place your awesome Spartan IIs on your story? or you can choose to make humanity follow the Halo story like I did next, but in order to make it fit with the rest of the Mass effect timeline, I would recommend to add 400+ years to the time when the Mass effect story happens (from 2183 to 2583 for example ), and perhaps try what I suggest next at year 2360, or vice-versa, you rest 400+ years to the halo story ( from 2552 to 2152 for example, i got this idea by reading **The Last Spartan**, a fanfic I recommended at the beginning ).**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2160-2200 .-** This period in human history was marked by a series of brutal conflicts between various governments and factions in our Solar System. Conflicts of particular historical importance included the Jovian Moons Campaign, The Rain Forest Wars, and a series of clashes on Mars.

As overpopulation and political unrest on Earth increased, a number of new political movements formed. The most noteworthy dissident movements of the period were the "Koslovics" and the "Frieden" movement. The Koslovics—supporters of neo-Communist hardliner Vladimir Koslov—sought a return to the glory days of Communism and the elimination of corporate and capitalist influence, particularly in orbital facilities and offworld colonies.

The Frieden movement was a resurgence of fascism, springing from anti-Koslovic sentiment that had taken root in the Jovian colonies (largely backed by Unified German Republic corporations, frequent targets of Koslovic "workers' crusades"). "Frieden" literally means "peace." In this case, they believed that peace could be achieved only once the "oppressors on Terra Firma" were eliminated.

**The Jovian Moons Campaing (March-June 2160).**-

The Jovian Moons Campaign began. Jovian secessionist attacks on United Nations Colonial Advisors on the moon Io led to three months of fighting between the Earth military and Jovian "Frieden" forces. Though this was not the first armed conflict in our Solar System, it was easily one of the bloodiest, and is generally considered to be the spark of increased friction and militarization that followed.

The Jovian Moons Campaign escalated tensions, as Earth's national governments-many of which sponsored colonies within the system-began fighting proxy wars off-planet. As these proxy wars continued, tensions on Earth mounted, leading to a number of armed conflicts on Earth itself.

**2162.-** The Rain Forest Wars: Armed conflict ripped through South America, as Koslovic, Frieden, and UN forces all clashed over ideological differences, sparking additional conflicts off-planet.

**2164.-** UN-sponsored military forces begin a pattern of massive buildups, culminating in the first real interplanetary war. After the successful Marine deployment on Mars, recruitment drives and propaganda tactics strongly bolster UNSC (UN Space Command) forces. UN forces defeat Koslovic (supporters of rabid Communist hard-liner Vladimir Koslov) and Frieden (a resurgence of fascism) forces on Earth, then begin a systematic and dedicated drive to crush their remnants on the various planets they hold throughout the system. At the conclusion, Frieden and Koslovic forces are defeated, in the face of a massive, unified and very powerful UN military.

**2170.-** A unified Earth government was formed in the wake of the conflicts of 216. Now, the victors were forced to deal with a less obvious but equally serious threat: overpopulation and a massive military that had no enemy to fight.

In the postwar period there were massive population surges and the overpopulation, coupled with the destruction and famine bred by the Rain Forest Wars, threatened to destabilize the economy.

**2291.-** A team of researchers, physicists, and mathematicians working in secret developed the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, a practical means of propelling spacecraft across vast interstellar distances. This new engine allowed ships to tunnel into "the Slipstream" (also called "Slipspace"). Slipspace is a domain with alternate physical laws, allowing faster-than-light travel without relativistic side-effects. Faster-than-light travel is not instantaneous; "short" jumps routinely take up to two months, and "long" jumps can last six months or more.

**2310.-** The Earth government unveils the first in a line of colony ships; given conditions on Earth are deteriorating in the face of overpopulation, hitching a ride out to a colony becomes a highly attractive option. Additionally, the Earth government plans to attach military personnel to each colony, to help better utilize the massive (and expensive) standing fleets. Because FTL travel is still fairly new and expensive, colonists and military personnel face a stringent regimen of physical and mental testing. In theory, only the best-qualified citizens and soldiers are allowed to colonize "nearby" worlds. This is the birth of the Inner Colonies; typically Inner Colonials are—later in the timeline—considered the elite, the best and brightest.

* * *

**_In 2360 nothing happened in the actual halo story, I just had the idea that either you could make the UNSC the ones who come in contact with the Citadel races first, or it would be interesting (or lame depending on your point of view) to make a lost Slipspace-free colonial ship to arrive and terraform a planet (Eden Prime?), then with element zero technology found there or/and maybe the aid of Citadel races a new Human faction (Systems Alliance) rises, then after the end of the Human-Covenant war, UNSC-Covie Separatist encounter with the Citadel races (including the Alliance.). You can make another colony ship land on planet Sera (Gears of War) and now you can have 3 of the most awesome games for XBOX 360 ON YOUR FANFIC! ...or not_**

**2360 .-** The UNSC Normandy colony ship is launched onto space and due to a malfunction on its designs, its Shaw-Fujiawa engines fails and contact is lost with the ship. This incident was hidden from the public view.

**

* * *

**

**2362 .-** The _Odyssey_ is launched. The lead ship in the colony vessels, the _Odyssey _loaded with troops and terra forming gear spearheads the colonization of a new world. This sparked the first wave of human expansion beyond the confines of the Solar System.

**2390 .-** The colonization of the Inner Colonies was fully underway. There were 210 human-occupied worlds in various stages of terraforming, and the population burden across human-controlled space was largely stabilized.

**

* * *

**

**Then the actual Halo canon stories (from the games, books, comics) takes place, and if you don't want to change Halo canon, you can use the now floating in space Master Chief, or the Spartans at the Onyx Shield world as you Halo protagonists aiding Shepard in his quest to stop the reapers that survived the war with the forerunners and with the aid of the collectors, have decided to start once again their Extinction Cycle! OMG!**

**

* * *

**

**Other potential plot ideas (either alternate reality AR or merged timelines MT) I think might be cool: **... or not depending on what you think. Rember I only want to inspire you, young writer, so you can later entertain me!

1.- MT: A Halo ring as a Cerberus outpost base or the Illusive Man's lair itself, far away from any civilization (giving a good explanation, not some lame one and of course, a deeper meaning)

2.- MT: After the UNSC-Covenant join the Citadel, slipspace become illegal (idea completely stolen from **The Last Spartan **fic I recommended at the begining)

3.- AR: If using the chief, why not go AU on Halo 3? Have Miranda and Johnson survive, have the Foward Unto Dawn arrive COMPLETE on the Mass Effect universe, who knows what kind of benefits the UNSC ship technology could bring to humanity on ME.

4.- AR: Even if you choose to use Alternate Reality, why not have the forerunners play a part in your story? Impress your reader! Remember, Humans are the Reclaimers afterall, and if your Halo characters ended up on Mass Effect by a slipspace anomaly, does it sound too far-fetched that the most advanced species on the field of slipspace manage to study and maybe cross that anomaly? A shield world, an Ark (not a halo of course, unless you can come up with a clever enough idea), a simple outpost... The only limitation is your imagination!

5.- I'll keep writing them as they come up in my mind, in the mean time enjoy this beutiful piece of forerunner art: julian399 . deviantart . com/art/The-Great-Journey-116748492?q=boost%3Apopular+the+ark+halo&qo=15


End file.
